tesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Pardoner Theodore Louvane
NAME: Pardoner Theodore Louvane RACE: Breton GENDER: Male AGE: 63 GUILD/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: Church of the Nine Divines SEGMENT IN GUILD/GROUP: Pardoner/Priest/Confessor WEAPON/MAGIC OF PREFERENCE: Silver longsword, master of Restoration REGION OF BIRTH: Cyrodil OCCUPATION: Traveling pardoner/priest, occasional charlatan, sometimes-healer HISTORY OF CHARACTER: Born in a small village on the border of Hammerfell and Cyrodil to a Breton mother and a Redguard father, Theodore Louvane knew what he wanted to be when he grew up even as a child - a priest. He became a monk as a teenager, and worked hard and honestly for years before becoming a priest, also getting married to a girl that he had had a crush on since childhood.. He mainly worked as a pardoner and confessor, helping people to get over their past sins, giving (or selling) sinners religious artifacts and decrees of forgiveness, as a sign that he and the Nine Divines forgave them. However, after seeing just how awful and sickening some of the sins were, and realizing that people tended to just commit any sinful acts they wanted and then go to pardoners and plead forgiveness, Theodore (AKA Theo) became disheartened, and rather cynical. He was even more troubled by his wife dying while bearing their twin children, and eventually took to pocketing the money given to him by sinners rather than giving it to the church, and even sometimes taking "choice cuts" out of the donation box - he did it for years, and eventually also began selling them cheaply-made, phony imitations of holy artifacts. When his children found out as young adults, they disowned him, and he has since been traveling across Tamriel, plying his scams - and occasionally feeling bad, or offering actual artifacts and forgiveness to some people. FAMILY: Wife (deceased), son and daughter (they disowned him) PERSONALITY: Jaded, cynical, fairly greedy, scheming, willing to scam people out of their cash for pardons and phony artifacts (fake Divine amulets, "Daedra repelling" charms made from cattle bones, etc.), has a reverent and kind side (albeit a very slim one), intelligent, calm, easily annoyed yet difficult to actually get angry, rather corrupt HAIR: White, long (tied in a ponytail) EYES: Brown, can look at times both benevolent or scheming and callous FACE AND FACIAL HAIR: Wrinkly, clean shaven, very gaunt with dark, concave cheeks and eye sockets SKIN: Pale, wrinkled BODY: Tall (about 6'3), thin (about 143 lbs.) CLOTHING/ARMOUR: Long black robes with matching gloves and boots, black cloak when necessary, gold+garnet circlet of minor fortify magicka, amulet of Kyne BEAST FORM (if any): N/A LIKES: Money, conning people, Nine Divines, pilgrimages, tales of honor and chivalry, wine and cheese, telling stories, deceit, praying (occasionally), actually giving people forgiveness for their sins (rarely), reading, sin DISLIKES: Mushrooms (they irk him), stupid people, "those disgusting lizards" (all reptiles, counting Argonians, and has ophidiophobia), honest people (most of the time), spiders (severe arachnophobia), sin, sinners AMBITIONS: Become as filthy rich as possible, manage to forgive himself for his sins REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: He's greedy and cunning; he's at odds with himself (part of him loves being a charlatan and con man, but a much smaller part of him knows that his corruption is bad) Category:Characters